Nightmare Fredbear
Nightmare Fredbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. In the minigames, Fredbear is a friend of the crying child. However, in the nights, Nightmare Fredbear is an enemy, replacing all of the animatronics in night 5 and acting as boss fight. This may be due to Fredbear being responsible for The Bite of '83. He is voiced by Zach Hoffon in Ultimate Custom Night. ''History'' ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Fredbear is the main antagonist of the actual gameplay of the game, being the root fear of the protagonist. In Night 5, all of the nightmare animatronics mysteriously disappear, with Nightmare Fredbear appearing everywhere they do, and doing each of their jobs, however, as there is only one of him, he is the only threat. However, he is quicker, and more difficult to get rid of constantly laughing sadistically throughout the night. After the night is completed, the next mini-game shows bullies, including the child's brother, picking on the crying child, then, as a cruel joke, put the child's head in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic, causing it to be unable to sing. The child's forehead became trapped between the second row of teeth in the animatronic, and, as the jaw slowly clamped down on his head, the bullies laughed. Their laughing soon turned into horror, as Fredbear's jaw suddenly broke through the child's fragile skull. On Night 6, at exactly 4 am, all of the animatronics disappear, and are once again replaced with Nightmare Fredbear. The Big Brother finally defeats Nightmare Fredbear, stopping the nightmares he had, and officially redeeming himself. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' In Sister Location the bedroom and the Fredbear plush is shown in the secret room revealing that it may be real after all. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmare Fredbear returns as a customizable enemy in the game Ultimate Custom Night. He is invisible to the cameras and thus, impossible to keep track of. Instead, the player must pay attention to the left door. If the player sees his glowing red eyes and/or hears his laugh, they must close the left door and wait until they hear a thud to open the door again. His mechanic mirrors Nightmare's. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Nightmare Fredbear returns in the Night Terrors level. Appearance Fredbear is a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie. Just like the other animatronics, he is extremely withered. Some perceive that he has a second mouth located on his chest. The second button on his chest appears to be its nose, with two holes being its eyes. Others believe this to just be decayed suit with animatronic framework underneath. He has teeth that are extremely similar to Nightmare Chica. Gallery QJRKFNW.jpg|Fredbear's hat and bowtie. A possible image of Shadow Freddy for the FNAF4 game.jpg|Fredbear in a teaser image of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Freddydance.gif|What is more speculated to be Fredbear in the "Give Cake to The Children" minigame. Fredbear_Blarg.gif|Nightmare Fredbear jumpscaring the player. Fredbear_Right_Far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear_Right_Close.png|Nightmare Fredbear closer in the Right Hall. Fredbear_Left_Far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear_Left_Close.png|Nightmare Fredbear closer in the Left Hall. Nightmare Fredbear Behind Bed.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear on the Bed. Nightmare Fredbear Closet.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|Fredbear as a plushie toy. Bite of 87.jpg|Fredbear biting the child to death. fredbear's defeat.png|Crying Child's Death and Fredbear's Quest for Revenge starting. NightmareFredbear.JPG|Nightmare Fredbear. Fredbear FNaf VR.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear having appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in his level of "Night Terrors" Trivia *In the teaser image that appeared to be him, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the words "Fredbear" appears, confirming that the animatronic in the image was indeed, Fredbear. *The bear giving cake to the children in the cake mini game in the second game is more speculated to be Nightmare. *People have said to have seen a pair of eyes in between his mouth that seem to belong to The Puppet. *If the teaser image of him is brightened, two words "Or me?" can be seen. **In addition to that, the words "Pro out Me" can be seen next to his stomach. Some fans believe it to say "Protect Me", "Probably Me", or "Property of Me". *Fredbear was first mentioned in the second game, with Phone Guy mentioning Fredbear's Family Diner on Night 5. *Unlike what many people believed, Fredbear is not actually the original incarnation of Freddy Fazbear, instead existing alongside the character, as seen by the Fredbear and Friends 1983 show. *Fredbear is the cause of the Bite of '83, instead of Foxy or Mangle, and might of also bit a child. **This was cleared up by Scott on Reddit and in the easter egg in Sister Location's Bad/Good Ending. *There is a dark version of Fredbear, known simply as Nightmare. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to initially appear as an ally in the 8-Bit minigames. *Fredbear in Night 5 and Night 6 (4 AM onwards) is more like a boss fight due to the fact he's one of the only animatronic and attacks from any direction the other being Nightmare. *At first it was assumed that Nightmare Fredbear was haunting the Crying Child. However, in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Survival Logbook, its revealed that Mike was actually the one suffering from these nightmares. **One theory states that Michael, being the older brother of the crying child, after witnessing Fredbear killing his little brother due to him, this left him traumatized and filled with guilt. This may explain why Nightmare Fredbear replaces every other Nightmare animatronic, and also being the hardest to survive against, because Fredbear has become Michael's greatest fear, or that Nightmare Fredbear represents the Crying Child seeking vengeance. *If his laugh is sped up, it is actually the laughing of an older boy. **Although some theorists have stated it is a child crying. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genderless Category:Misanthropes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Paranormal Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Stalkers Category:Symbolic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Dark Forms Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protagonists